


From The First Sight(9)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: FROM THE FIRST SIGHT [4]
Category: FROM THE FIRST SIGHT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	From The First Sight(9)

“醒啦？”柯蒂斯正靠在床头看着文件。  
“嗯，”杰克发现自己正抱着柯蒂斯精壮的腰，他没有穿衣服，上半身的线条显露出来，结实极了，他说怎么这么硬，原来是个金刚芭比。  
昨晚做噩梦的情况因为有他比以前好多了，至少他没有从床上爬起来站在镜子前用水浇脸。  
杰克还能清晰的记得他把自己紧紧抱住安慰自己、陪着自己。还有他在自己额头的无数个吻.......  
他不想那些莺莺燕燕再出现，他也渴望真正的感情。虽然柯蒂斯出现的时间地点和他们一样，可杰克希望他不一样......  
“还满意吗？”杰克并没有意识到自己的手指正在他的肚子上“弹奏着”。  
.......他的眼神是那么炽热...  
“还行。”  
“说谎，你口水都快流出来了，我的王子殿下。”  
呵呵.....原来谎言被戳穿竟然也能这么开心。  
杰克加快了手指的速度，也往下移了些，哪首好呢？肖邦D六。越来越往下移，手指像跳键那样自然的跨过了肚脐来到小腹。这里的毛发并不如头发那样浓密，但颜色深的接近黑色，一股色情的感觉释放。  
“Jack！”他在挑火。  
“嗯？”  
杰克按下床帘键，房间里的灯光被慢慢挤走，天花板自动发出暗沉的黄光。  
“Williams先生，”杰克从抽屉拿出一个套后坐在柯蒂斯的腿上，“你愿意和Jack Benjamin来一场性爱吗？”他尽量把这种勾引的话说的像公式一样来增加情趣。  
“可以拒绝吗？”柯蒂斯把电脑合上放在一旁，手摸上杰克的大腿说着反话。他还在睡的时候左磨磨右擦擦早就弄的人受不了了。  
杰克靠近柯蒂斯抵在床头的头，啄了几口他的唇，  
“当然..........不行。”  
哼哼....柯蒂斯也主动起来，伸手剥下杰克仅有的内裤。  
正当两人准备进行下一步动作的时候手机响了，“你的。”  
“不管。”  
本以为两个电话后就会安静，没想到打电话的人如此坚持不懈，重复拨打着。  
“谁？”别说是那个肖恩。  
“Shawn。”柯蒂斯听说是肖恩后一点不给他留时间，杰克只好凭感觉按着，好一会儿铃声才停止。  
“嗯...嗯..”柯蒂斯的挑逗让杰克轻颤、呻吟，特别是双手覆上杰克的臀肉时，感受两个不同温度的物体相遇带来的刺激，“啊～”  
“宝贝，我还没进去呢。”  
“太硬了……”  
“帮帮我Jack。”柯蒂斯胀得很难受。  
杰克低头去看他胯下内裤撑起的地方，不禁咽了口水，怎么会这么大？  
“快点亲爱的。”柯蒂斯自觉的脱下内裤，那根阴茎直接弹到杰克的大腿上，红黑色与杰克白皙的腿肉形成明显的对比。  
杰克上手开始抚摸，手环起一个圈上下套弄，手不时朝最底端的两坨伸去。  
“你真棒！宝贝，帮我带上。”柯蒂斯撕开那包套，一点润滑剂流了出来滴到杰克的肚子上，看起来就像精液那般往下流。  
杰克拿过套彻底撕开，多余的液体撒到两人的下体上，一切都是那么色情，激化着情欲。  
“啊～好深。”果然这个姿势很刺激，两人的间隙又减少了。  
“oh my gosh，oh～Curtis，”清晨的性事更敏感，快感更清晰，杰克的脑袋已经无法思考其他的事了，连吐出的话语也只有那几个词。  
“Jack....”  
“啊！”两人同时高潮，累的气喘吁吁彼此依靠着。  
“累不累？”  
“如果不是今天要回去的话，我还可以再做几次。”  
“去我的公寓做。”  
“好。”  
叩叩叩  
“你在干什么？电话一直占线。”塞拉斯来了。  
“什么？”占线？难道？啊.....刚才，原来按到接听了。他要听多久？  
“收拾一下走了。”  
“你们先回去吧，我自己订张机票。”陪柯蒂斯。  
“尽快，公司还有事。”  
“好。”  
杰克回到房间，对柯蒂斯摆了个“嘘”。  
顺着杰克眼神望过去，手机....  
正当拿起来准备说话时，被挂断了，通话时间53分钟....  
“挂断了。”  
“没事吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“他只是你的爱慕者？”  
“ex-”  
原来是他的前男友，柯蒂斯嗅到了浓浓的火药味。他不允许他对杰克再纠缠不清。  
“走啦，帅哥。”  
两人收拾好拉着行李箱坐上车去了机场，米歇尔并未出现在他们面前，只是看着两个恪守规则的一对“朋友”离去。她不甘心，喜欢了几年的男人因为另一个男人拒绝了自己，这种事绝不能接受！

回到纽约还是下午  
“回家吗？”  
家？“不，酒店。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我打算搬出来住。”  
搬出来住，这真是个好消息！  
“去我那儿？”柯蒂斯的手在杰克大腿上摸来摸去的。  
“羊入狼窝？你可真狡猾。”杰克正给秘书打电话，“喂，Frieda，我等会儿就来，东西准备好，什么？什么时候开始，好，我知道了。”  
“我一个人睡好冷，Jack。”  
杰克笑着盯着柯蒂斯撒娇的样子接起了一通电话，“Michel，我到了，嗯，谢谢你，你要来纽约？好，一定，拜拜。”  
柯蒂斯抢过手机挂掉了电话，黑着脸很不开心，她来纽约关你什么事？笨蛋，她明摆着不把你的‘女友’放在眼里。  
“你干什么？”  
“好了，搬来和我一起住。”  
“我还没同意呢Williams先生。”  
“我不管，现在，你家里是有‘女朋友’等你了，晚上十点之前必须到家，不然，我来接你。”  
“你把我当小孩子啊。”他吃醋的样子竟然还挺性感。  
“没错。”他霸道地吻上杰克的唇，不仅有米歇尔，还有肖恩，这两个人他不允许！  
“Curtis，昨晚幸好有你在。”杰克突然而来的情话让柯蒂斯欣喜若狂，这好像是第一次？  
“我每晚都陪着你，好吗？”正式的请求。  
........“嗯。”  
杰克下车前，柯蒂斯拉住他，“你的伴侣问你什么时候回家？”  
现在下午三点了，会议估计要不了多久，“6点吧，你呢？”  
“我也差不多。晚餐吃什么？”  
“我有点想吃‘女朋友’做的。”他只是随口一说。  
“好，这么说定了。”其实柯蒂斯不会做饭，但杰克这么说了，也只好硬着头皮接。

六点了，拿起手机看了一眼时间，“不好意思，还有点事。”交待完了Frieda后杰克拿着外套离开了办公大楼。  
“Jack！”正准备上车时，一个熟悉的男声吼住了他。  
真烦人....“Shawn，有事吗？”  
“跟我来！”  
“放手！”肖恩捏的实在用力太猛。  
他把杰克拉到办公楼的后面通道中，观察了一圈没有人，“Jack，”  
杰克一把推开他，理了理被他弄乱的衬衣，装作若无其事和他拉了些距离出来，面带笑容道“别忘了我的原则，在外面不能有任何动作。”  
“对不起，”这确实是一条铁铮铮的规矩，本来火冒三丈的肖恩也软了下来。  
“你在电话里都听到了，我们没什么好说的。”杰克冷言相对。  
“Jack，我知道你还爱着我，我们和好好吗？”  
“你怎么知道？”他坏笑着，像极了一个面对ex-纠缠的坏少爷。  
“我还是很爱你。我嫉妒他，嫉妒的发疯。”  
“再过段时间就好了。”杰克不在乎的说出这些安慰的话，带有些许强烈的敷衍。  
“不，这次是真的，我从来没有对一个人有这种感觉。”  
“关我什么事？”  
“看着我的眼睛，亲口对我说！”他把杰克压在墙上，不甘心的看着于自己对比明显的杰克。  
“我！不！爱！你！”他一字一句吐露清晰。  
“你爱上他了吗？”  
“还没，”.......他有趣的看着男人重新点燃希望的眼睛，故意捉弄他，“但他让我心动。”语气透露出提到柯蒂斯的甜蜜。  
.......肖恩的拳头落在了离杰克不远的墙上，眼睛也出现了红血丝，看起来异常凶残。  
“你会回到我身边的，Jack！”  
他这话什么意思？  
“听我说Shawn，别做出极端的事，不然我们连朋友都没得做。”  
“我只想上你，不想看到你的裤子为了别人而脱、你的屁股呼唤着别人的名字。”  
“你让我觉得恶心。”杰克不想再理会这个被情绪冲坏头脑的人，捡起地上的外套往外走。  
“你和他做爱就不恶心吗？我听的简直想吐！”他讽刺着柯蒂斯，“那个男人有什么好的？一股粗蛮的样子，他不配！”  
“我就喜欢他的样子，别的我都不喜欢。”他也不好好好照照镜子，他连柯蒂斯的一只手指都比不上。“再见！”杰克推门离去。  
他坐上出租照着柯蒂斯发来的地址前去。


End file.
